


Mine And Yours

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha!benny, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, knotting sex, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader was convinced she was a Beta her whole life. When she goes to a call for help from Benny, along with the Winchesters, life throws a fork in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine And Yours

It had been six eventful months. After a few years hunting alone, you’d found yourself on a difficult Wendigo hunt in the Minnesota wilderness and luckily, the Winchesters had been on the same case, swooping in to save the day before you lost an arm to the creature.

And that was the start.

Both of them were accomplished hunters, and you’d stayed with them, learning from them, knowing they were the best in the business. They treated you just like family, like the little sister they’d never had. And, despite their overprotective nature, you were a mother hen to them, making sure Dean didn’t overindulge on burgers or beer. Of course, both of them were headstrong Alphas, although that didn’t make much difference to you. You’d never presented as Alpha or Omega, displaying all the traits of a Beta, and you remained unaffected by their ruts, as infrequent as they were.

Dean was a little rough around the edges after his time in Purgatory, and that had some affect on his already damaged psyche. He’d come to you for comfort, advice, or just to talk, and you often worried about his lack of emotion, his increasing need to kill things.

Sam, on the other hand, came to you to lament what he’d given up with Amelia, the nice Beta he’d met whilst he’d been alone over the course of a year. Both brothers had lost so much, you wondered if they would ever settle down and find a nice Omega to start a family with.

Neither of them ever spoke about the future.

Hunters just didn’t.

Dean got the call on a Sunday evening, and as soon as he saw who was calling, he left the room. The tight look on Sam’s face confused you, and you raised an eyebrow, looking between the door Dean had disappeared through and the younger Winchester opposite you.

‘Something I should know?’ You asked, and Sam shook his head.

'No. Don’t worry.’

'Well that’s convincing.’ You muttered, looking back down at your laptop. Ten minutes later, Dean walked back into the room, his jaw ticking like it did when he was frustrated, or angry, or possibly both.

'We got a case.’ He said, taking a seat at the table. Sam dropped his book, looking at his brother expectantly.

'Benny?’ He asked, and you frowned. You’d heard the name before, and knew he was a friend of Dean’s, but beyond that, you knew nothing.

'Yeah.’ Dean replied, and Sam cleared his throat. 'Look, I know you don’t like it Sam, but he needs our help on something.’

'What? More old buddies of his causing trouble?’ _That_ definitely got your attention. Benny must be a hunter then.

'No. He’s not sure what it is. People going missing in his town. Few he knew. He’s not sure what’s taking them, but when they’re turning up….it ain’t pretty.’

Sam nodded. 'And we’re sure he’s not the cause?’

'Don’t start, Sam.’ Dean warned and you shut the lid of your computer, looking between the both of them.

'I’m gonna need some more information here.’ You said, waiting for an answer. Sam opened his mouth, ready to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

'No you don’t. You’re not coming.’

'Like hell.’ You replied, scowling. 'I’m a hunter too, Dean. If there’s a case I’m going.’

Sam shook his head. 'I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

'Why? I can hold my own.’

'We don’t know what this is.’ Dean said.

You scoffed, sitting back in your chair. 'Because I’ve never faced the unknown before. And what did Sam mean by it might be Benny?’

'Benny’s a vampire.’ Sam said, and your eyes widened. 'He helped Dean out in purgatory.’

'So he’s a vampire you’re friends with?’ You couldn’t keep the shock out of your voice.

Dean sighed. 'Benny isn’t a threat. He bags it. No trouble there. And he’s called us for help, Sam, if it was him doing it, he wouldn’t call. You need to get over this prejudice.’

Sam’s face clouded over with annoyance, and you knew there was more going on here, but you didn’t press. Dean stood up, picking up his book and looking over at you.

'I’m not gonna force you to stay. Knowing you, you’d only follow us in that rustbucket you call a car. Get your shit together, both of you. We’re leaving in an hour.’

*****

The drive in the Impala was full of tension, the atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife. Dean kept his hands on the wheel, his knuckles white as he gripped the leather, his eyes sweeping over to Sam on occasion. Sam kept his eyes on the phone in his hand, searching through news reports from the town you were heading to in Louisiana, where Benny was living.

You didn’t even try to start conversation, acknowledging that it would most likely lead to an argument between the boys, and not willing to be the cause of that. You’d never seen them so angry at each other, and you didn’t like it in the slightest. So, you curled up on the back seat and tried to get some rest.

When the car rolled to a stop, it woke you up and you sat up straight, wiping the sleep from your eyes, and looking around outside the car. There was a diner across the parking lot the car had stopped in, but it looked shut. The sky was darkening overhead and you surmised it was started to get late. Both of the boys had gotten out already, and were standing a few feet from the Impala, speaking to a guy with a flat cap on, who you could only assume was Benny.

You opened your door, climbing out and padding across the paved parking lot to join them, giving Sam a small smile as you approached. He returned the expression, but didn’t speak, as Dean continued to talk to the vampire.

'So you’ve seen something but you’re not sure what.’

Benny nodded, his eyes flickering to you and remaining there for a moment. His brow dipped, before he seemed to remember he was talking to Dean and he smiled. 'Not sure in the slightest.’ His accent was lilting, classically Southern and you found yourself a little attracted to him, despite knowing that under that smile were the fangs of a monster. 'Not a fang, no full moon, no smoke – I’ve gone through the line up and nothing I’ve ever seen before, brother.’ His eyes moved to you again, and you found yourself heating under his gaze.

'Well, we’ll start looking into it.’ Dean said, reaching out and shaking hands with him. 'Thanks for giving us a call, Benny. We’ll take it from here.’

'I’d assumed you would.’ Benny smiled, his eyes not leaving you. 'I didn’t know you had a new member of the crew though, Dean.’

Dean looked over at you, like he’d forgotten you’d existed for a moment. 'Oh. This Y/N. She’s a hunter we sorta rescued…’

Sam smiled at Benny but there was no friendly glint to be found. He didn’t like Benny and it was all too obvious. 'She’s practically our sister now.’ The threat was there, and Dean glared at him. You ignored the pair of them, reaching out your hand to Benny, who took it and shook firmly.

His skin was warm to you, and a shiver ran down your spine at the touch. He smiled warmly, and for a second, it seemed like the entire world disappeared.

'Hi.’ You said, almost shyly, and both Winchesters looked at you in surprise. You didn’t normally do shy.

'Nice to meet you.’ Benny was still holding onto your hand, and you suddenly pulled back like you’d be burnt. The vampire cleared his throat and nodded at Dean. 'Well, if you need anything else, I’m staying here for the time being, parked out back. People are scared round these parts.’

'Understandable.’ Dean said, but his eyes were narrowed and focused on you. 'We’ll be at the motel down the street. You’ve got my cell.’

Both Winchesters turned on their heels, moving back to the Impala, and it took you a few seconds to pull yourself away from the spot you were stood in. Settling back into your seat in the car, your eyes drifted out of the window, seeing the vampire stood there in the same spot, his eyes glued to you. He continued to watch as the car pulled away, and you slunk down into the leather, heat staining your cheeks.

'You alright, Y/N?’ Sam asked, frowning over at you. 'You seem a little….off.’

'Nothing.’ You shook your head, but you were clearly lying. You felt a little off, just like Sam said, but you couldn’t pinpoint the feeling. 'Just tired. Could use a shower.’

'Well, we’re heading back to the motel.’ Dean said, tilting his head but not looking back at you as he drove down the street towards the motel you’d passed a few miles back. 'You can grab a shower then.’

You nodded, looking down at your hands, feeling increasingly claustrophobic in the back seat. 'Mind if I get my own room? I’ll pay.’

'Yeah, that’s fine.’ Sam agreed, and Dean shrugged his indifference.

The motel wasn’t far away, and as soon as the car stopped, you were out, feeling like you were in the middle of summer as opposed to early spring. You were sweating heavily, out of breath and generally feeling like crap, as well as excessively aroused. As you swept past Sam, he paused, cocking his head to the side and muttering something to Dean. You didn’t stop to listen.

Your room was next door to the boys’ but you locked the door as soon as you got in, heading straight for a cold shower. When you were under the cold spray, you heaved a sigh of relief, your temperature dropping as you sank to a crouching position in the cubicle.

It didn’t last. You climbed from the shower, and went back into the main room, looping the towel around your chest as you dried yourself off. The heat crept back quickly but smoothly, and you shook your head, annoyed that you were sweating again after cooling down.

A knock at the door distracted you, and you called out to ask who it was.

'Y/N? It’s Sam. I was just checking you were okay.’

'I’m – I’m fine, Sam.’ You stumbled, dropping to your knees by the bed and dropping your head into the covers, groaning loudly.

'You don’t sound it.’ He said. 'Can I come in?’

'I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ What the hell was that smell. It was delicious, tantalising to your senses, but slightly….wrong. 'I don’t think I’m…I think I picked something up. I feel sick.’

'Let me in.’ Sam asked, keeping his voice gentle. 'You think you ate something bad?’

'I haven’t eaten anything different.’ You said, gasping into the covers, a tight coil winding up in your belly, heat prickling at your sensitised skin. 'I’ll be fine, Sam, just…just…’ Your breath shortened and you groaned, squeezing your thighs together to try and relieve the ache.

Sam turned the door handle, and you looked up as he opened the door, his lock pick in his hand. 'Y/N…seriously…’ He stepped inside the room, freezing as soon as he got past the threshold. 'Shit.’

'What?’ You asked, your face pale and sweaty. 'Sam, I’ve just got a bug or something -’

'You’re in heat.’

You shook your head. 'I’m a fucking Beta, Sam, how the fuck could I be in heat.’

His eyes narrowed. 'I can smell it.’

'Maybe there’s an Omega nearby, it’s not -’

'It’s you.’ He ground out, stepping back. 'Trust me, it’s you.’ He shook his head. 'Fuck…’

'Sam?’ Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway and the pleasant smell got stronger. You realised as Dean appeared that it was them, the both of them, and their damn Alpha pheromones. But as nice as it smelt, it didn’t smell _right_. 'What’s that….Y/N?’ Dean looked at you before realisation dawned on him. 'Are you in heat?’ He looked at Sam. 'Is she in heat?’ Sam nodded. 'She’s a Beta. How? What? How?’

'No idea.’ Sam said, his entire body tense. 'All I know is I can smell her and it’s gonna drive me nuts.’

'I’m a friggin’ Beta.’ You whimpered, clutching the towel to your chest, very aware of your nakedness under the thin motel material, and all too aware of the two Alphas stood at your door. 'I never presented as anything. That means I’m a Beta.’

'Or…’ Sam ground his teeth together. 'It means you’ve never met your real mate.’

'That’s balls, Sam. Just a myth.’ Dean scowled, taking a step backwards. 'Never been proved.’

'Well, it’s the only explanation!’ Sam said, his voice growing louder. 'We gotta look at the options here. She’s in heat. She never presented before now. She’s way over the age. And suddenly, we’re in a new town and she’s -’ He broke off, looking over at you. 'She was fine before we met Benny.’

Dean’s brow dipped. 'Benny? Benny’s a vampire. It’s not possible.’

'He used to be human. They still carry the genes. It’s just vampires never usually stick around beyond sinking their fangs in.’ Sam looked over at you. 'It’s not us. She’s been around us for months and nothing. She met Benny, the only new person she’s met in the last two or three days and this happens. It’s come on too quick.’

'Benny’s a frickin’ vampire!’ Dean exclaimed.

'Oh, you’re now noticing?’ Sam retorted and you growled, drawing their attention.

'Can we leave your personal drama aside and focus on the fact that I’m suddenly an entire different gene group to the one I originally thought?’ Your outburst landed on a scream, and you burst into tears. 'This…how do we fix this?’

Dean pulled out his phone. 'We test the theory.’ He scrolled through his contacts, finding Benny’s number and calling him. He backed out of the room, and you looked at Sam with tears running down your face.

'Is there anything to ease this for you?’ Sam asked and you nodded, remembering that you hadn’t felt too bad in the shower. 'Do it. It’s not a good idea for us to be around you. Dean will get Benny here and -’

'And what? I let him just fuck me? Like some fucking slut?’ Your emotions were all over the place, mixing together into a giant ball of angst.

'Calm down, we’re not saying that, but that might be the only way to -’

'Get out!’ You cried, pulling the duvet over your head. 'Just get out!’ You crawled onto the bed as the door shut audibly and curled into a ball, sobbing into your arms. Your entire body ached, the smell of Alpha permeating the room and only making it worse.

After what seemed like forever, you managed to pull yourself from the bed and back into the shower, turning it onto to cold again, and slouching under the spray. The duvet and towel were discarded onto the bathroom floor, the door left wide open.

You didn’t hear the motel room door open; by this point you were almost unconscious underneath the spray, which was freezing, and your body was mostly numb. At least you weren’t feeling much.

'Y/N?’ A voice called out, but you didn’t response, and whoever had come into your room approached the bathroom with heavy footsteps, pausing at the door when they saw the duvet on the floor. It didn’t take long for Benny’s face to appear around the shower screen, fear written in his eyes as he saw the state you were in. Quickly, he turned the shower off, reaching down to pull you free of the tiles, wrapping the towel and duvet around you, apparently uncaring of your state of nakedness in the face of your freezing skin.

By the time he’d wrapped you up and carried you back into the other room, you were stirring and sweating again, moaning in his arms. He laid you on the bed, and disappeared, and you slowly opened your eyes, seeing him leaning out of the door speaking to someone. When he shut the door and turned back to you, you blinked, frowning at him.

'You shouldn’t be here.’ You whispered, shivering despite the heat flooding your skin again. 'This is a mistake.’

'I knew the second I saw you.’ Benny replied in that lilting accent, brushing your wet hair from your head. 'You were mine.’

'I’m not anyone’s.’ You protested. “M a Beta.’

'Oh, sweetheart.’ He shook his head, and you leant into his touch, his skin soothing your sensitive nerves. 'You’re not a Beta. You were just waiting for me.’ He chuckled, and you found you liked the sound, despite not wanting to. 'And I’ve waited a long time for you. Died and everything.’

'I don’t want this.’ You whispered. 'I’ve never thought….I didn’t want to force this on someone.’ His eyes widened, and he shook his head.

'You think this is forced on me?’ He kept his voice low, ignoring the knock on the door. 'You couldn’t force this on me. Here I am, thinking I’m calling up hunters for help, and they bring with them the most beautiful creature I ever did see.’ He smiled. 'You think that you’re being forced on me, that this isn’t a choice?’

'It’s just biology.’

'No, it’s destiny. Maybe you don’t believe in it, sweetheart, but I do, and you’re the best destiny I could have hoped for.’

'You don’t know me.’ You replied, shaking you head as another knock came at the door.

'I don’t need to.’ He stood up, leaving your side for a moment, and you watched him closely, seeing him open the door to whoever was knocking. He spoke again for a few moments, and then took a fresh duvet from whoever was there, before closing the door with a quick thanks. 'I got a dry duvet for you.’ He bent down, placing it on the floor. 'Let’s get you dry and warm.’

'I’m warm already.’ You said, allowing him to remove the wet stuff from the bed. He grabbed another towel from the bathroom, urging you to stand by the bed. You were beyond caring that you were naked, your body too hot for clothing anyway, and you let Benny dry you off, his touch gentle over your skin.

'Must be the luckiest sonuvabitch alive.’ He muttered as he covered you in the towel, making sure you were completely dried of the freezing water. 'You’re the most beautiful thing I ever saw.’

'You’re blind or something.’ You said, a dry laugh falling from your lips. Your body was reacting to him in ways you’d never felt, and you wanted to get closer to him, feel that solid chest pressed against yours, explore whatever he was hiding under the thick cotton shirt.

'Not blind, sweetheart.’ The nickname warmed your belly, and you smiled a little shyly. 'Twenty twenty vision here.’ He was a vampire. Of course he had perfect vision.

An Alpha vampire. That was a world of trouble in itself.

'This is…this is a mistake.’ You whispered, despite closing the gap between your body and his. 'How can we be…how can this…’ You couldn’t even formulate a coherent sentence, and Benny chuckled.

'I’m just going with it.’ He replied. 'Questions later.’

His lips took yours with a sweet desperation, warmth spreading through you, but not uncomfortably this time. All the tension seemed to melt from your bones as Benny wrapped his arms around you, holding you close against him, his arousal pressing into your belly. Your hands pushed at his clothes, destiny or whatever be damned; you wanted this.

He let you unbutton his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders, and he pulled his cap off, throwing it across the room. As his lips left yours, drifting down your neck and over your collarbone, you moaned loudly, clutching at him. It encouraged him on further, and he pushed you backwards until your calves hit the bed. You laid down, letting him cover your body with his.

'Benny….’

'Just checking your ready for me, sweetheart. Don’t wanna hurt you.’

'Please.’ You begged, nodding as his fingers sought your wet slit, moving smoothly against your flesh.

'So wet, sweetheart.’ His voice was like honey, and he kissed you once more, sinking one long finger into your pussy and you cried out, arching into him. He used his free hand to unbuckle his pants and push them down his legs, kicking them off before he knelt between your thighs. 'You want me to stop, you just say.’

'Don’t stop.’ You gasped, grinding down onto his fingers as he added a second. 'Please don’t…don’t stop.’ He nodded, pumping his fingers into you, seeking out the sweet spot deep inside your walls. You clenched around him, feeling the first sweet twinges of orgasm, and Benny seemed to sense it, as he dipped his head and licked at your clit, sucking it into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it.

You came with a scream, bearing down on him relentlessly, and he reared back, his cock jutting from his body, leaking from the tip.

'I’m gonna take you, little Omega,’ he whispered, pulling his fingers from your body as you shuddered through the aftershocks of your climax, nodding slowly at him. He rubbed his length against your entrance, before pushing into you, relishing each little gasp until he was fully seated inside you. He groaned loudly, pressing his forehead to yours as he waited, letting both of you adjust.

'Benny….Alpha….’ You moved your hips, hooking your legs around his back. 'Please…I need it. Need your knot.’

'Fuck.’ He nodded, kissing you as he started to move, keeping his thrusts even and steady, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. You arched your back every time he hit your G-spot, and cried out his name, your walls fluttering around his flesh. 'I’m not gonna last, baby. Too…you’re too fucking good.’

'I’m not doing anything.’ You replied, clinging to him with sweaty palms. 'I’m not…’ Your words were cut off by a cry as Benny gave a particularly hard thrust into you, his cock swelling, his knot restricting his movements in and out of your body. 'Benny!’

He swore, before his thrusts stopped abruptly, and you felt his knot pop, his cum coming in warm spurts and coating your walls. His forehead rested against yours once more, and both of you panted into the other, holding on desperately.

'You okay?’ Benny asked, careful to hold his weight off of your body.

You nodded. 'I’m fine. It was…unexpected…but I’m okay.’

'I’m sorry.’ He muttered, his fingers caressing your cheek, and you leaned into his touch. 'I never thought I’d find my Omega. Let alone that she’d turn up for a hunt.’

'I wasn’t expecting to _be_ an Omega.’ You replied with a small smile, looking into his eyes. 'But I guess it isn’t so bad. At least I got a pretty Alpha.’

'I don’t usually get called “pretty”.’ He grinned. 'But from you, my Omega, I’ll cherish it.’

'Yours.’ You agreed, holding onto him tightly, suddenly unwilling to ever let him go.


End file.
